


Лучший репетитор

by Shurshunka, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Реборну не нравится, что Цуна боится целоваться.<br/>Примечания: пост-канон; Реборн уже не аркобалено, но еще и не AD! — он растет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лучший репетитор

  
Кому пришла в голову эта дурацкая идея? Может, Ямамото? Этот придурок вечно совершал безумные вещи, беспечно лыбясь. А может, Бьянки. У сестрицы в голове тоже была та еще каша. Гокудера попал в переделку случайно. Просто решил зайти вечером и застал в комнате Десятого форменный дурдом.

Сам Десятый сидел в углу с отчаянно-красными щеками и потерянным взглядом. На него наседала сестрица, а рядом заливался радостным ржачем Ламбо.

С порога Гокудера понял одно: Десятого надо спасать, причем, срочно. И, не задумываясь, вломился в круг. 

— А, Гокудера, — встретил его Реборн. — Ты вовремя. Отлично.

— А что… — «Что здесь вообще происходит», хотел спросить Гокудера, но тут Бьянки крутанула бутылку из-под колы, и он понял. Даже больше понял, чем хотел бы. И что происходит, и почему Десятый в таком жалком виде, и что будет дальше.

— Мне надоело, — все же ответил Реборн. — Надоело смотреть, как этот никчемный трус вместо того, чтобы пригласить девушку на свидание, бегает от нее, как черт от святой воды. Всех Вендиче скопом он, понимаете ли, не боялся, а пригласить Сасагаву Кёко в кино — боится. Там же целуются!

— Вот мы и решили, — хихикнула Бьянки, — научить Цуну целоваться и заодно отучить бояться этого.

Гокудера аж задохнулся от злости. Но вовремя понял, что лучше промолчать. Этим двоим бесполезно объяснять, что такими методами нельзя отучить бояться, зато можно вовсе отбить охоту. Глянул на Ямамото, в надежде, что хоть кто-то не совсем спятил. Зря. Того, кажется, забавляла новая игра, и на выразительный взгляд он никак не отреагировал.   
Только подбодрил Десятого:

— Не бойся, Цуна. Это не страшно. Приятно даже.

— Идиот, — безнадежно вздохнул Гокудера и сел рядом с Десятым.

— Все нормально, Гокудера-кун, — сказал тот. Как всегда — почувствовал чужое волнение и позабыл о своем. — Наверное, Реборн и Бьянки в чем-то правы. Мне уже давно пора...

— Перестать быть зажатым девственником, — подхватила Бьянки.

— Просто девственником, — хохотнул Ямамото. Ну еще бы, уж у этого за последний год девчонок было… полшколы на него вешается, даром что придурок.

— Э-э-э. Давайте я как-нибудь сам решу насчет этого. — Десятый снова покраснел до корней волос, и Гокудера не выдержал.

— Ну хватит! — рявкнул он. — Играем. А ты, — ухватил Ламбо за шкирку, — проваливай в сад играть. Не дорос еще.

— Больно надо, — притворно обиделся Ламбо. — Будешь должен мне леденец!

И убежал.

Реборн нехорошо ухмыльнулся и ткнул пальцем в бутылку.

— Как твой репетитор, я начну первым.

Десятый вжался в стену так, что Гокудера всерьез забеспокоился выдержит ли та. Реборн тут же оказался рядом. Хищно оскалился и зажал Десятому рот поцелуем.

Гокудера сглотнул. Он, пожалуй, впервые посмотрел на Реборна не как на аркобалено, а как на подростка, которым тот сейчас выглядел. Быстрые, по-кошачьи мягкие движения, холод во взгляде и расчетливая улыбка. Бедный Десятый, подумал Гокудера, холодея. С Реборном он бы точно целоваться не хотел. А с кем бы хотел? Гокудера облизал вмиг пересохшие губы и схватил Десятого за руку. Тот сидел обмякший, и пальцы у него были ледяные.

— Цуна! — сказал Реборн, отстраняясь и облизывая губы. — Это ужасно. Ты как труп. Я не целуюсь с трупами. И никто из здесь присутствующих не целуется. Соберись!

По виду Десятого казалось, что он предпочел бы быть трупом. Тихо, спокойно и в безопасности, потому что трупу бояться уж точно нечего.

— Ребо-орн, — укоризненно протянула Бьянки, — ты слишком агрессивен. Не всем нравится агрессия в любви.

Реборн смерил Десятого пристальным взглядом.

— Мы это проверим. Может быть, ему и понравится.

И крутанул бутылочку снова.

Гокудера замер. Кажется, последние слова Реборна испугали его даже больше, чем Десятого. Мало ему что ли издевательств на тренировках? Теперь еще и это…

— Проверим, но позже, — с легким разочарованием заявил Реборн. — Попытка Бьянки.

— Вау, — Ямамото словно невзначай подался вперед. — Эй, Бьянки, а может, устроим Цуне показательный просмотр сначала?

«Не лезь к моей сестре!» — чуть не заорал Гокудера.

— Позже, может быть, — сладко улыбнулась Бьянки и наклонилась к Десятому. Взяла его за плечи, потянула на себя, скользнула рукой в волосы. Десятый дернулся, Гокудера сглотнул, подумав: уж лучше бы Ямамото, он хотя бы не против. Вырваться из хватки Бьянки никому пока что не удавалось.

Лица Десятого не было видно за волосами сестрицы, но то, как он пытался отклониться назад, и как при этом дергалась его нога, словно отбрыкаться пытался — говорило само за себя. А Бьянки явно не собиралась довольствоваться малым, поцелуй все длился и длился, пока Десятый не замычал отчаянно и не начал отпихиваться руками и ногами.

— Только попробуй сказать, что не понравилось, — Бьянки нехорошо прищурилась.

— Да я чуть не задохнулся! — возмутился Десятый. — Нельзя же так!

— А как? Может, покажешь?

— Нет!

— Десятый, ты как? — нервно спросил Гокудера. Тот обернулся и молча кивнул. Должно быть, это означало «в порядке». Только вот от его мутного взгляда и от покрасневших губ не в порядке стал сам Гокудера. Он моргнул и только потом понял, что беззастенчиво пялится. Вот же!

— Продолжим, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Реборн, и бутылка снова крутанулась. Гокудера боялся на нее смотреть, боялся и надеялся. Стало жарко. А потом сразу холодно, когда Реборн неприятно рассмеялся.

— Так, Цуна. Это судьба. Не вздумай зажиматься. Действуй, черт тебя возьми! И рот открой.

— З-зачем?! 

— Для девственника твой вопрос звучит слишком пошло, — сообщил Реборн. — Не за тем, зачем можно было бы, будь ты немного поопытней.

Десятый икнул и стиснул зубы.

— Эй! — возмутился Гокудера, не зная, чего ему хочется больше — врезать Реборну или расколотить проклятую бутылку о его голову. Оба варианта были самоубийственными, но Гокудера чувствовал, что еще немного, и он все-таки рискнет.

— Гокудера, — позвал Ямамото. — Не нервничай так!

— Хаято, у тебя сейчас из ушей дым повалит, — подлила масла в огонь сестрица. Гокудера вспыхнул, чувствуя, что не хуже Десятого заливается краской. Только не от стыда или смущения, а от ярости.

Вторая попытка Реборна далась Десятому еще тяжелее, чем первая. Поцелуй он переждал, как кролик под кустом пережидает проползающего мимо удава.

— Да что ты как парализованный! — возмутился Реборн. — Пробуем еще!

— Мне не нравится! — заорал вдруг Десятый. Хорошо так заорал, не хуже Сквало.

— Тебе и школа не нравится, — отрезал Реборн. — Это урок. Пока не научишься, не отпущу.

— И экзамен будешь принимать? — огрызнулся Десятый.

— М-м-м, — протянула Бьянки, — а разве свидание с Кёко не будет экзаменом? Ты ведь хочешь его сдать?

— Я уже ничего не хочу! Зачем я согласился?

Кажется, он готов был побиться лбом об стену, а лучше все же проломить ее и сбежать.

— Да ладно, — засмеялся Ямамото, — смотри на это проще.

Гокудера смеяться не мог. Понятно было, что пора прекращать этот балаган, но как, если Реборн и Бьянки взялись за дело всерьез?

— Может, хватит на сегодня? — кинул пробный шар Гокудера. Почувствовал что-то вроде разочарования и возненавидел себя за это.

Десятый поднял на него усталый взгляд. И решительно мотнул головой:

— Последний раз.

— Ладно, никчемный Цуна. Последний раз, завтра продолжим. Крути сам.

Рука Десятого замерла, зависнув над бутылкой, он нахмурился, а потом вдруг полыхнуло пламенем — всего на мгновение, на сотую долю мгновения. Гокудера и не заметил бы, если бы не смотрел сейчас на Десятого, затаив дыхание и умоляя судьбу, богов, кого угодно — чтобы ему повезло.

Бутылка сделала полный оборот, повернулась еще немного и замерла, указывая куда-то между Гокудерой и Ямамото.

Гокудера медленно выдохнул.

— Ну, давайте, — поторопил Реборн. — Кто из вас?

Гокудера запустил пальцы в волосы, дернул и перехватил взгляд Ямамото. Тот бросил лыбиться и кивнул, глядя на удивление серьезно:

— Давай, Гокудера. Я Цуне потом в теории объясню.

И в этот момент Гокудера подумал, что придурок, если уж начистоту, не так уж и плох. Да и не идиот, в общем-то.

— Не бойся, Десятый, — сказал он, оборачиваясь. Хотя успокаивать, похоже, надо было его самого. В животе подрагивало, и сердце частило, как после затяжной пробежки. Десятый смотрел спокойно и даже вроде бы слегка улыбался, а потом впервые за сегодняшний вечер отлепился от стены и подался навстречу.

Он совсем не походил ни на труп, ни на парализованного. Его губы были мягкими и, кажется, слегка дрожали, когда он попытался ответить на неловкий, осторожный поцелуй Гокудеры. А тот вцепился пальцами в собственные колени, потому что до дрожи хотелось обнять, прижать к себе и не отпускать. Это, наверное, будет слишком. Он же не такая скотина, как некоторые. Но Десятый сам положил руки ему на плечи — очень легко, едва касаясь, будто тоже боялся.

— Уже лучше, — где-то очень далеко прокомментировал Реборн.

Гокудера даже не понял, о чем он. В ушах шумело. Он вроде бы слышал еще голос Бьянки, но сосредоточиться сейчас получалось только на Десятом, потому что тот не отстранялся, льнул и целовал в ответ. Гокудера вяз в каждом движении, как мошка в янтаре. Осторожно, задыхаясь от волнения, он обвел губы Десятого языком. А тот позволил, приоткрыл рот, как будто ждал и хотел продолжения.

К черту Кеко, подумал вдруг Гокудера. К черту Реборна с его уроками, сестрицу с ее практикой соблазнения, всех к черту. Никому он больше не позволит. Никогда!

— По-моему, — сказал Ямамото, когда поцелуй все же закончился, — теория тут не нужна. Ты хороший учитель, Гокудера.

— У него талантливый ученик, — заметила Бьянки.

— Можешь ведь, если захочешь, Цуна, — хмыкнул Реборн.

А Гокудера все смотрел на Десятого. Тот сидел, покусывая губу, встрепанный и красный, и тоже смотрел в ответ. Вокруг было очень тихо, только во дворе орал Ламбо.

— Сходим в кино? — спросил Гокудера, надеясь, что голос звучит уверенно. — Там отличное место для тренировок. 

— И больше никаких бутылочек, — очень серьезно кивнул Десятый.  



End file.
